


Sweetheart

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: An unfortunate pairing for an undercover mission has to resolve their tensions. The old-fashioned way.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing HuiWon, so it may be a bit off. I really hope it's good, and I hope you all like what I've come up with. This is literally just porn, a bit of tension, and nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

“Listen, sweetheart,” Shinwon said, a frown etched onto his sculpted face. “I get that you like talking, but if you don’t shut the fuck up you’re gonna blow our cover.”

 

Hwitaek knit his eyebrows. “I’m not going to blow our cover,” he argued. He put his hand on Shinwon’s arm, looking up at the man. “If you actually _talked_ to me, I wouldn’t have to talk so much.”

 

They were undercover on a case, all the way in Okinawa, Japan. They were watching one of the Yakuza’s most prevalent members, waiting for a moment they could arrest him on all accounts of his crimes.  Hwitaek and Shinwon were supposed to be acting as a tourist couple, but Shinwon was too busy brooding to be undercover. Yet, Hwitaek was the one putting them at risk.

 

Shinwon pulled his lips into a frown, clearly disregarding Hwitaek’s words. They were in a bar, sitting at the counter, at the front of the building. They had a good view of every single person in the place, with the exception of the bartender himself. Their target was sitting in the center of a group, all of them talking in hushed voices. Shinwon and Hwitaek were there to make sure nothing got out of hand, and if it did, they’d finally be able to arrest their target. Shinwon took a sip of his gin, the creases between his eyebrows never smoothing out.

 

Hwitaek sighed, his eyes flickering between their target and Shinwon. “What’s going to blow our cover is your attitude,” he smiled, putting his hand on the back of the taller man’s neck. He leaned in close, close enough to see Shinwon’s long lower lashes, and the flecks of copper in his eyes. He could see that Shinwon’s lips were slightly chapped. “Kiss me.”

 

The brunet clicked his tongue. “I’m not kissing you.” The grey t-shirt Shinwon was wearing was speckled with holes, so Hwitaek could see the pale skin of his shoulders peeking through.

 

Hwitaek kept smiling, because he knew their target was still staring at them. “Why not?” he asked in a quiet voice. “It’s not like we’ve never kissed before.” It had only been a couple of months, actually. At a holiday office party.

 

“You were drunk,” Shinwon pointed out, his eyes not quite meeting Hwitaek’s face. “ _I_ was drink. It didn’t count, and I didn’t think we’d have to work together on a fucking case.”

 

Hwitaek let his hand drop from Shinwon’s neck. He took a drink of his cocktail—a martini—eyes never leaving the other man’s face. Truth be told, he wanted to kiss Shinwon. Very badly. He’d wanted to since they’d made out at the office party, in the corner by the filing cabinets. But Shinwon wasn’t too happy about being stuck in Okinawa with Hwitaek. So Hwitaek didn’t think he was going to get that kiss any time soon.

 

“All I’m saying,” Hwitaek said, wiping the liquor off of his mouth with the back of his hand, “is that your tongue was down my throat at one point, so it most likely wouldn’t kill you to kiss me for a case. Would it?” He winked, and he could see their target look away.

 

Shinwon didn’t smile. He hadn’t since they’d arrived, unless you were to count all of the fake smiles he gave to people he didn’t know. But Shinwon hadn’t smiled for real, not even once. “It might.” He downed the rest of his drink and gestured to the bartended for more. He was so… _cool_. Genuinely cool, to Hwitaek. “I don’t need to kiss you for this case. If I did, I’m afraid I’d give you the wrong idea.” Shinwon closed his eyes for a moment. He popped a cigarette between his lips, pulling the lighter out of his pocket. He lit the end, inhaling deeply. He seemed to sigh into the embers, like that one stick of tobacco was the only thing keeping him from dissolving. When he opened his eyes, there seemed to be a fire kindling behind the dark brown. “That would kill me.”

 

“You’re a prick,” Hwitaek sighed, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but to smile. He popped an olive in his mouth, chewing it happily. Shinwon’s complaining really was nothing new to him, and as much as he teased, he really didn’t mind it. “You’re lucky you’re so hot.”

 

Shinwon pointed a thin finger at the older man’s face, smoke floating around his face. “You’re lucky I care about keeping my job.” Shinwon took another drag, the tip of his cigarette lighting up orange. When he spoke, smoke blew into Hwitaek’s face. “And I’m not that hot, sweetheart. You’re just smitten.”

 

Hwitaek watched Shinwon swirl his drink in his glass, and take a sip. His adam’s apple bobbed slowly as he swallowed. Hwitaek smiled. “As a kitten.”

 

A man approached them, turning both of their heads. It was their target: one of the Yakuza’s most dangerous members. He was standing no more than three feet away from them. His black suit was crisp, free of lint and wrinkles. But his black eyes. Those were what made impact. “Honeymoon?” the man asked, his voice rumbling through Hwitaek’s chest.

 

Hwitaek figured—hoped—he’d only heard the tail end of their conversation. “It is,” he said, putting on a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around one of Shinwon’s. “We just got married last month, actually. This one wanted to go to Paris, but Japan was much cheaper, and I love it here.” Hwitaek leaned his cheek against Shinwon’s broad shoulder. He smelled like hotel room shampoo, and musky cologne, and smoke.

 

“We’ll go to Paris when I’m dead, I guess,” Shinwon huffed, giving out a short laugh. The man regarded him with steady eyes. In reality, both of them were stationed in Seoul, both of them lived in Seoul. Shinwon had been a police officer for about four years, and Hwitaek had been one for six.

 

Hwitaek laughed, and sat up to look at the other man. He didn’t know why their target was talking to them. “We’ll go, someday,” he said. He hoped their cover hadn’t been blown. “It just might take a little bit of saving up.”

 

The man nodded, his charcoal eyes finding Shinwon’s face. “What do you do for a living?”

 

Hwitaek could feel the muscles in Shinwon’s back and shoulders tense, but his voice stayed smooth. “I own a restaurant, back in Korea. It’s just a little ramen shop, but it does well enough.” He shrugged, a small smile on his face. He took a long drag of his cigarette, and Hwitaek could tell how stressed he was. This man could pull the gun out of his breast pocket, and shoot both of them right here and now. Hwitaek didn’t give Shinwon enough credit, when it came to being undercover. Neither of them did.

 

“Oh, please,” Hwitaek scoffed, still smiling. He looked at the man, the expression plastered on his face. “People love it. I think it’s the best ramen in Jeju.” If the heartbeat in his chest was anything to go by, Hwitaek was nervous. Nervous that this man knew who they were, and exactly why they were here. He was nervous that this man was just testing them, to see how far their lies could go, before he killed them both without blinking an eye. He was nervous that the two of them together wouldn’t be as skilled as one member of the Yakuza.

 

“I’ve always liked ramen, the man said, nodding. “If I’m ever in Jeju Island, I’ll have to give it a try.” He smiled, but there was no feeling behind the expression. Now there were three, entirely meaningless, empty smiles. Hwitaek was almost sure that this man knew who they were.

 

There was a gun, tucked in the back waistband of both of their jeans. Hwitaek could see the outline of a gun in the breast of their target’s suit jacket. That being said, Hwitaek had easy access to two guns, while the man only had access to one. _That_ being said, there was no way Hwitaek and Shinwon were going to be the ones shooting first. Despite the difference in numbers, Hwitaek and Shinwon were undoubtedly at a disadvantage.

 

Shinwon smiled. “I’ll give you free mochi.”

 

The man nodded out a smile, setting his empty glass and some cash on the counter. “Good luck to the both of you,” he said. The words were chilling, to Hwitaek. They seemed to be a warning. A threat. Hwitaek set his hand on the top of Shinwon’s leg, to keep it from shaking. “I hope you get to go to Paris, one day. It’s beautiful.”

 

Hwitaek smiled. “Thank you.”

 

The man was out the door, the men he was with leaving right behind him. The door came to a hard shut, and if anyone had asked, Hwitaek and Shinwon didn’t flinch. They did, though. They flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut, and then sighed at the relief of one less presence.

 

Hwitaek, in silence, removed his hand from Shinwon’s thigh, and unwrapped his arm from Shinwon’s. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

 

“Fuck,” Shinwon said, his eyes wide. He downed the rest of his gin, letting his shoulders finally relax. He brought the cigarette up to his chapped lips, shaking his head. Hwitaek was busy getting cash out of his wallet, to leave for the bartender. There was no doubt that they wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. “That was too fucking close,” Shinwon said. “We gotta end this.”

 

Hwitaek nodded along, setting cash and coins on the counter. He left his martini glass half full, but he wasn’t in the mood to drink, anymore. He was on edge. “We will,” he said, letting out a shaky breath. “Wanna go back?”

 

Shinwon put his cigarette out in his glass, and nodded. “I just want to get this over with,” he complained, standing up. He stretched his legs, glancing at the shorter man with a frown.

 

Hwitaek nodded, holding the door open for Shinwon. He looked around, for a moment, before stepping out into the cool air. “We’ll do it soon,” he promised, smiling up at Shinwon. “We’ll be home soon enough.” He was sure they were going to catch this man soon. He could feel it.

 

Shinwon huffed, shoving his fingers in his jean pockets. The frown on his face didn’t make him any less attractive. “I’m sick of all of this. It’s too fucking cold, and this is taking forever. I’m sick of being hauled up in Japan.”

 

The ‘with you’ was implied.

 

The older man hummed in agreement, understanding the man’s frustration. Working undercover could be draining. It felt like it should have been a vacation, yet they’d done nothing relaxing. They’d watched their target for three days straight, now, following him to whatever show or venue he was at. They were even staying at the hotel from across from his, watching through binoculars when he was inside. It had been an exhausting trip, and it wasn’t even over.

 

They were walking along the sidewalk, towards their hotel. It was chilly outside, but it was by no means frigid. It wouldn’t be too long of a walk, at least not to Hwitaek. “I’m sorry if I’m too much to handle.” A lot of people seemed to be put off by Hwitaek’s natural loud, cheerfulness. Shinwon had never been in a good mood, when he was around the shorter man. Except for that one night, when Shinwon was just as loud and drunk as Hwitaek was.

 

He’d been talking—yelling, rather—to Hwitaek about the way orange peel made everything taste better, right next to the bar set up in their office. Hwitaek had listened intently, because let’s face it, Shinwon was _hot_ , and he’d agreed with every single word the brunet had said. It didn’t matter what Shinwon was saying, at that point, because Hwitaek was enamoured. He had drank about five rum and cokes, so he was feeling _really_ good. And every dreamy word about orange peel that came out of Shinwon’s mouth sounded like church bells, to Hwitaek. And then Hwitaek had something about cranberry bread, and Shinwon had kissed him. Then, they’d made out for about an hour in the corner of the office.

 

Now, Shinwon was cold, and Hwitaek was the same. Even if Shinwon didn’t want him around, everything he did was sort of amazing.

 

“As long as we catch him in the act, we’ll be—” Hwitaek’s eyes happened upon a black car, and then down to the two men standing in front of it. Their target was handing a shorter man a black, 9mm gun, their voices quieter than it had been in the bar. Hwitaek’s hand came up to touch the back of Shinwon’s arm, the rest of his body coming to a full stop. “Shinwon.”

 

“Fuck,” the taller man said, pulling the gun out of his waistband. Hwitaek did the same. “You ready?” Hwitaek could hear his gun click, and kept his eyes on the target.

 

Hwitaek nodded, holding his gun in two hands. “Go.”

 

-

 

They were in their shared hotel room, preparing for the flight back home. They’d finally caught their target, and arrested him after a brief chase. Shinwon had pinned the man to the pavement, face first, and cuffed him. They sent him to a prison in Okinawa, where he would be watched and kept.

 

Hwitaek felt relieved that it was over, but at the same time, he felt bummed. He wished they had more time, to actually have a vacation. But work was work, and if that meant that he and Shinwon would return to being no more than work associates who had made out once, and worked a case once, then that was that. It wasn’t what Hwitaek would have preferred, but there was nothing more he could have done.

 

“This is it, then,” Hwitaek smiled. He was looking up at Shinwon from where he sat on the bed. They had about two hours until they had to be at the airport. Hwitaek was mostly packed, with the exception of a few personal belongings. He was ready to go, even if that meant he only had a couple more hours to stare at Shinwon.

 

“This is it,” Shinwon said, looking happier than he had all week. “We finally get to go back home and be normal people, again.”

 

Normal was hardly the word to put it, if you asked Hwitaek. “Guess so,” he chirped. “You can go back to pretending we don’t know each other.” He didn’t mean it as an insult. If anything, it was a simple observation. Shinwon always acted like neither of them knew each other, when they were at work. This case was an exception, but that didn’t mean Shinwon wasn’t going to try. He only talked to Hwitaek because he had to.

 

“Sorry?” Shinwon asked, his brown eyes narrowing on Hwitaek’s face. He was buttoning his black shirt all the way up to his neck. Hwitaek could see the soft skin of his stomach and chest. There was a small voice in his head telling him to reach out and touch it.

 

Hwitaek shrugged innocently, because he was innocent. “I meant nothing by it. I’m just saying, this is the most you’re ever going to talk to me. And you hardly talked.” It was Hwitaek, who did the talking.

 

Shninwon crossed his arms over his chest. The black shirt looked good on him; it strained where his biceps bulged. “Here’s the deal,” he said, the happy look wiped clean off of his face. “You wouldn’t know who the hell I was if I didn’t get drunk and suck your face. I wouldn’t know who you were, either, so nothing is going to change. Get it, sweetheart? That was a drunken mistake, and nothing more. We’re coworkers.”

 

The words stung like lemon in a paper cut. Hwitaek knew Shinwon didn’t like him—that had always been the case. Hwitaek _knew_ what the deal was. “I know what the deal is,” Hwitaek said. “I know you won’t talk to me. I wasn’t complaining.” He stood up off of the bed to shove a pair of socks in his suitcase, along with his comb and tissues. He stopped to look Shinwon in the face, just for a moment. Shinwon had such a symmetrical face, from his thick eyebrows, to his high cheekbones, to the downturn of his lips. Hwitaek could smell the cigarette smoke on him, from when he’d smoked this morning, on the balcony. “But I knew who you were before the party. I’ve known who you are for a long time, and that doesn’t change just because you never noticed me.”

 

Shinwon pursed his lips, looking at Hwitaek. He looked down at him, like Hwitaek wasn’t even worth the effort of tilting his head down for. “I was drunk out of my mind,” he explained for what felt like the thousandth time. “I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

 

“I don’t care,” Hwitaek smiled. “I’m not bothered by that, Shinwon.” He shook his head in amusement, zipping up his suitcase. All he had to pack now, was his carryon. That wouldn’t take any time at all. “All I’m saying is that I’d feel the same way I do now, even if you hadn’t mistakenly kissed me.” Even if he hadn’t mistakenly made out with Hwitaek for an hour, the shorter man pressed up against the wall of the office. How you could accidentally do that with someone, Hwitaek didn’t quite understand. But he was fine with it, nonetheless.

 

“Which is?”

 

Hwitaek raised his eyebrows. “Which is, what? Oh, you mean how I feel?” He snorted, looking for his toothbrush and toothpaste on the bathroom counter. “Certainly you don’t want to hear about that, now do you?” He winked, because winking was like a second nature to him, and he liked messing around.

 

Shinwon tossed his lighter and carton of cigarettes on his bed, probably leaving it out for right before they left. “You’ve piqued my interest,” he said in a monotone voice, adjusting the collar of his shirt. “I’m kind of a dick to you, and I want to know how that makes you feel.”

 

Hwitaek rolled his eyes. Shinwon was mean to everyone but a few officers down at the station. “Your attitude doesn’t bother me,” Hwitaek responded simply. He wasn’t sensitive to that sort of thing. He wasn’t going to get offended just because Shinwon had a sharp tongue and mean stares. “I like you.”

 

“You like me?” Shinwon asked, disbelieving.

 

“Obviously,” the shorter man snorted. “I think I made that very clear, this past week.” He tossed a book into his bag, listening to the dull _thud_. He’d keep his wallet and passport out, until they were about to leave. He was sure they’d just eat breakfast at the airport, so he probably wouldn’t need it until then. “Of course I like you, Shinwon.”

 

Shinwon’s frown was back, and five times deeper than it had begun. “As in, you have feelings for me?”

 

Hwitaek smiled. The other man’s cluelessness was cute, there was no doubt about that. “As in, I have feelings for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Now there was a question that took Hwitaek by surprise. “Why? You’re cute, you’re funny. You’re smart, and you’re good at your job. You’re kind of a dick. I don’t know, there’s something really charming about the way you brood all the time.” There was no real explanation as to why he liked Shinwon. He just did.

 

Shinwon scoffed, like Hwitaek had just told him he just liked him for his body. That wasn’t too bad, either, actually. “I do not _brood_ ,” he argued, thick eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head quickly. “I didn’t know you actually liked me. I thought you were fucking with me.”

 

“I was a little bit,” Hwitaek admitted. “But no, I do like you.”

 

Shinwon uncrossed his arms, and then crossed them back up. He shifted his weight from his left foot, to his right, then to his left, and back to his right. He seemed to be at a loss for words, this time; not just ignoring the older man. “You like me,” he muttered, more as a statement he was trying to process, than a question. He looked up at Hwitaek, the sun catching the copper flecks in his eyes. “ _Why_?”

 

Hwitaek couldn’t help but to laugh, because Shinwon was quite possibly the cutest person he’d even been acquainted with. “I already told you why. I just do.”

 

“Okay,” Shinwon said. “That doesn’t make any fucking sense. You just like me because you like me?” Hwitaek nodded cheerfully. “Okay, then. Since when?”

 

Hwitaek shrugged. This was embarrassing, but luckily Hwitaek didn’t get embarrassed easily. “I always thought you were cool, when I saw you around the precinct. But I guess I started liking you the night of the party—”

 

“The night we made out,” Shinwon said quickly. “Son of a bitch.”

 

Hwitaek smiled a little wider, and flopped down to sit on the bed. “Don’t be frustrated,” he said softly. “I know you don’t like me like that—or at all—it’s okay. I just thought you were really funny, talking about food. It was cute. And you were really nice to me all night, even though we’d never talked before. But you were drunk. So I get it.” Hwitaek was drunk, too, which made him a hundred times more susceptible to falling for someone.

 

“I’m so mean to you,” Shinwon laughed. “And I was such an idiot, at the party, I can’t believe _that’s_ what you like. That’s so… _stupid_. That party was fucking stupid.”

 

“To be fair,” Hwitaek said, “I like you here, now, too. It wasn’t just party Shinwon.” He actually liked Shinwon. Whether he was kind of mean, or not. He was charismatic in a way Hwitaek couldn’t have explained if he had wanted to.

 

Shinwon sat on the bed opposite of Hwitaek, long legs spread wide. “ _Me_? This Shinwon?” he asked.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Hwitaek stood, twisting to put his wallet and passport in the front pocket. “We should probably get going, if we want to have time to wat at the airport.” He turned back around to grab his jacket, but Shinwon was standing to close to him for him to be able to reach for it. He raised his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You know, drunk Shinwon really likes to talk about spices,” he said, eyes flickering over the shorter man’s features.

 

“I know,” Hwitaek smiled, but his voice came out as a faint exhale. Shinwon was cute when he was drunk. He was close, now.

 

Shinwon licked his slightly chapped lips. “This Shinwon is kind of a jackass,” he said, a faint smile on the tail end of his words. One button was undone at the collar of his shirt, exposing the base of his neck. It made his shoulders look even wider.

 

Hwitaek laughed out a breath. “I know.” He knew how Shinwon was. He smiled up at the man, for a moment. Sometimes, Shinwon seemed a lot taller than usual. This was one of those times. “We should get going.”

 

Hwitaek shifted to turn away and get ready to drive to the airport, but Shinwon’s hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him in like it was a gravitational pull. Hwitaek squeaked in surprise, and their lips were smashed together, so hard it felt like Hwitaek was going to bruise. He bruised easily. Hwitaek gasped into the kiss at the same time Shinwon’s tongue parted his lips, and Hwitaek could actually _taste_ him. Shinwon’s mouth tasted like cigarettes, and water, and toothpaste, and it was beginning to taste a bit like the inside of Hwitaek’s mouth. It tasted like everything Shinwon smelled like, and it was good. He kissed Hwitaek rough and desperate, as if he wanted to take his frustrations out on this one kiss. It was a lot of frustration, but truthfully, Hwitaek didn’t mind one but. Their lips fit together easily, like they had that one night, pushing and pulling against each other.

 

Shinwon’s lips were rough, as was the stubble scraping against the shorter man’s chin, but his tongue was soft. Shinwon’s hands were holding Hwitaek’s face perfectly in place, his palms warm against the older man’s skin. If there was one type of kiss that was going to make Hwitaek weak in the knees, this was it.

 

“Wait,” Hwitaek said, pulling away. His hands were on the tops of Shinwon’s shoulders, where he could feel muscles shifting. He so, so badly wanted to keep licking into Shinwon’s mouth, until that was all either of them knew. “Why are you kissing me? You’re not drunk, you hate me.”

 

Shinwon slid his hands down the length of Hwitaek’s torso, until they were resting just around his thin waist. “I don’t _hate_ you, sweetheart. You just piss me off. Everyone pisses me off.” Shinwon leaned down to kiss at the line of Hwitaek’s jawline, teeth nipping just at his neck. “But you’re hot. And I’m hot.” He gave a short laugh, and this time, he was actually smiling. Hwitaek couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t make his stomach do flips. “And you piss me off in a way that kind of makes me want to fuck it out of you.”

 

Hwitaek felt chills go through his entire body, stopping at the base of his neck. “Oh.” He needed no more of an excuse than the one Shinwon had given. He let his hands wander to the collar of Shinwon’s shirt, unbuttoning three buttons with his fingers. He looked up at Shinwon, and he knew he was smiling, even if he wasn’t meaning to. “Keep kissing me, then.”

 

Shinwon did. He kissed him like it was the first kiss in years, eagerly sliding his tongue against the older man’s. He kissed Hwitaek good, kissed him all the way down to Hwitaek’s bed, right next to his luggage. Shinwon rolled on top of Hwitaek, pressing him into the hotel mattress.

 

Hwitaek, while he was not a desperate person, was also not the type of person to waste a lot of time while he could be having fun. He unbuttoned Shinwon’s pants, letting his hand feel the hardness there. He pulled away, just enough to talk. “Did you bring lube and condoms?” he asked, his fingers fitting nicely against the outline of Shinwon’s length. Hwitaek was already fairly hard, just from kissing Shinwon. He wanted to get the show on the road.

 

“Did you?” Shinwon asked, raising an eyebrow. Hwitaek shook his head, fingers sliding up and down the length of Shinwon’s cock. “Well, there’s your answer.”

 

Hwitaek sighed, knitting his eyebrows. “I didn’t think we’d be doing this,” he admitted. Even though he was only _human_ , so he had hopes. But in reality, he didn’t expect this at all. He was still sort of confused. Shinwon didn’t like him.

 

Shinwon rolled them over so Hwitaek was lying on top of him, his fingers still down the younger man’s pants. “Neither did I,” he said in a low voice. “What do you want to do, then?” His lips came up to suck at the skin at the base of Hwitaek’s throat, his tongue laving at purpling skin. His teeth scraped over the damp area, and Hwitaek couldn’t hold back the gasp he gave.

 

Hwitaek shifted so his lips were back against Shinwon’s, his tongue sliding just behind his teeth. I have an idea,” he said, sliding down the taller man’s body. He undid his pants the rest of the way, pulling them down around his thighs. He smiled up at Shinwon as he put his hand back around him, admiring the way Shinwon’s eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks as he looked down. “Sit on the edge of the bed, will you?”

 

Shinwon was quick to sit up all the way, tossing his slacks to the side, not caring where they landed. For a brief moment, Hwitaek thought about how unfair it was that some people were gifted with such naturally long legs. Shinwon got rid of his boxers, too, laughing at the obvious hitch in Hwitaek’s breath. “Better?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Hwitaek nodded quickly. He kneeled on the floor, between the younger man’s legs, and smiled. Shinwon bent down to kiss him on the mouth, sloppy and warm. Hwitaek’s hands worked at the remaining buttons of Shinwon’s shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders when he had the chance. He pulled back to smile at Shinwon’s naked body, wondering how things had taken such an unexpected turn. Not that he minded. “You _are_ hot,” he said, regarding Shinwon’s statement the previous night.

 

Hwitaek took Shinwon’s cock in his own small hand, pumping over him slowly. Shinwon was thick and warm in his hand, the tip already wet with precome. He pumped over him a few times, thumb sliding over the tip, making Shinwon jump. He looked up at the brunet to see him watching Hwitaek intently, chest heaving with each breath. Hwitaek stuck his tongue out to lick the ridge of the head. He dragged it up the underside of the shaft, thick lips catching at the head. He licked a wide stripe across the slit, tasting the slight saltiness.

 

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Shinwon grunted, earning a wide smile from the older man.

 

The shorter man pressed his lips to the tip of Shinwon’s cock, just feeling the warm skin there. Another smile moved onto his lips. “Good?” he asked simply. The head of Shinwon’s cock easily slid past his lips, thick and heavy on his tongue, before the other man could even answer. He swirled his tongue around the girth, earning a laboured exhale from the other man.

 

Shinwon’s hand came up to the back of Hwitaek’s head, fingers gently pulling the hair, there. “You think?” he breathed, eyes focused hard on where Hwitaek’s lips met his skin. He moved his foot right between Hwitaek’s legs, black sock pressing against faded jeans. He moved his toes so they were rubbing at where Hwitaek was hard, earning a bitten-back moan. It wasn’t a lot, but it was _friction_ , and it was _Shinwon_ , so Hwitaek had nothing to complain about.

 

Hwitaek gave a particularly hard suck to the head, tonguing at the slit. Fingers tightened in his hair, a soft groan pushing past Shinwon’s lips. Hwitaek slid his lips back, until he was barely kissing the slit of Shinwon’s cock. Hwitaek sucked him back down, until the tip was nearly at the back of his throat. Shinwon was pulling Hwitaek’s hair fairly hard, but Hwitaek really didn’t mind. He liked it.

 

Hwitaek couldn’t help but to let his hips roll against Shinwon’s foot, his own cock throbbing for more sensation. His clothed bulge was pressed right against Shinwon’s foot, the other’s cock all the way in his mouth.

 

His lips were easily sliding against Shinwon’s skin, now, the saliva and precome coating him. He tightened his lips around Shinwon, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. Hwitaek started bobbing his head slowly, finding a consistent pace. Shinwon was fully hard in his mouth, now, veins prominent against the older man’s tongue. He took all of Shinwon into his mouth, before pulling back with a strong suck. He left only the head in his mouth, sliding his lips and tongue across the slickness of it.

 

Hwitaek failed to hold back a moan when he felt Shinwon’s cock threatening to touch the back of his throat. He could feel the warm skin sliding over his lips, his own saliva guiding his motions. The older man’s tongue moved along the underside of the shaft, following the sensitive veins, pressing the tip of his tongue wherever he could manage. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard enough to earn a drop or so of precome. The pad of his tongue easily licked the precome off of the head of the other man’s cock, smiling at Shinwon’s awed expression, as much as he could smile, with his mouth full.

 

Even now, Shinwon looked attractive. His lips were shiny and pink from when he had been kissing Hwitaek, and they were parted like he was amazing with whatever he was seeing. The tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes blown so dark they seemed almost colourless. His hair was a mess; from the mattress, from Hwitaek’s hands, from the way his hair naturally dried after he’d showered.

 

Hwitaek unbuttoned his own jeans quickly, the fabric straining against his hard cock. Shinwon’s foot was quick to fit under the stiff zipper and denim, toes moving against his boxers. Hwitaek gasped against Shinwon’s lap. He’d hardly been touched, and it felt like he was getting close. It made sense, though: it was Shinwon. Hwitaek was putty in his hands.

 

Hwitaek watched Shinwon’s expressions as he took his cock into his mouth again. He could feel every vein running against his tongue, precome leaking onto the back of his tongue. His lips were wrapped around the thick base. A gag threatened the back of his throat, but he willed it away. He pulled away to let himself breath, the other man’s length coated in wet spit. He wrapped his hand around Shinwon, trying to catch his breath. His hand moved easily, slicked with his own saliva, and the precome beading at the tip of Shinwon’s cock. He pumped over him from the base, to the very tip of the head. The skin-against-skin contact was making a lewd, squelching room. It filled the room, along with both of their heavy breaths, and the quiet grunts Shinwon was giving. Hwitaek stroked the other man’s cock close to his face, holding his eyes upward so he could study the lighter haired man’s reactions.

 

Hwitaek moved faster, since he knew Shinwon would be getting close. Under his tongue, he could feel the ridge of the head, and he circled his tongue around it sloppily. He could feel the dip of the slit, and taste the saltiness gathered there.  He fit Shinwon’s cock in his mouth as far as he could, humming appreciatively at the size.

 

Shinwon gave a loud exhale and oulled Hwitaek’s hair a little tighter. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathed, like that was Hwitaek’s given name. He threw his head back, looking up towards the ceiling, hips bucking a little, up into the older man’s mouth. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Hwitaek nodded quickly, rolling his hips harder against Shinwon’s foot. He was getting dangerously close, the younger man’s toes rubbing up and down Hwitaek’s length, without a care how rough or fast he was going. It was just what Hwitaek needed.

 

Hwitaek tightened his grip around the base of the brunet’s cock, twisting his hand as he moved his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly, cock sliding easily between his already slick lips. Shinwon kept weakly bucking his hips, grunts slipping past his lips. Hwitaek rubbed his tongue along the underside of his cock, following thick, prominent veins.

 

Shinwon’s hand tightened in the older man’s hair, and he was sputtering. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu—fuck—” Hwitaek circled his tongue around the head before swallowing around the man’s length, moving his head down as far as he could, feeling the thick head of Shinwon's cock in the back of his throat. “Fuck.”

 

Hwitaek pulled off of Shinwon’s cock, letting his hand do the work. He held the other’s cock close to his face, jerking him off quickly. He could hear the wetness between his palm and Shinwon’s length, and the quick breathing the both of them were doing. Shinwon gave one last “fuck,” before his cock twitched, and he was coming in stripes over the older man’s fist and face.

 

Hwitaek squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hips faster, rutting against Shinwon’s foot like a dog in heat. Shinwon wasn’t moving so much, now, but his foot was down the other’s pants, and Hwitaek was rubbing against it like that was the only way he was going to get any release.

 

Hwitaek took one look at the way Shinwon was panting on the bed, and then he was coming, too, all over the inside of his boxers. His fingers dug into Shinwon’s bare thighs, gritting his teeth as he came with a loud moan. His whole body was trembling, but it felt so _good_ , he couldn’t help but to grin. He couldn’t remember feeling that good in a long, long time.

 

He was still kneeling on the floor when Shinwon spoke. “Oh my god.” He still sounded like he was trying to catch his breath. Hwitaek couldn’t blame him.

 

Despite the shakiness of his legs, Hwitaek stood and flopped down right next to Hwitaek. “What?” he asked, the corners of his lips already twitching up.

 

Shinwon looked happy, his eyes half-open, a smile on his face. It was a good look on him. “I can’t believe I ignored you for so long.” He turned so he was looking at Hwitaek, brown eyes wide. “That was so fucking good.”

 

Hwitaek _beamed_ at the compliment, because he was pretty sure that was the first time Shinwon had given him one. “Really?”

 

Instead of answering right away, Shinwon leaned in to capture the older man’s lips in a kiss. This time, the kiss was soft, and gentle. It was full of a content sort of sleepiness, and if Hwitaek didn’t know better, he would have thought that Shinwon was smiling into it. Shinwon pulled away, their lips making a wet sound as he did. “Really.”

 

Hwitaek could feel the tips of his ears heat up. He hadn’t even gotten his clothes off, and he was feeling good. This was one of the most successful trips Hwitaek had ever been on. “Are you going to ignore me at work, now?” he asked, eyebrows raising.

 

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” and Shinwon was leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> IG: woooseook


End file.
